ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Epitome" Mike Angelo
Mike Angelo (born July 28th, 1979) is a Canadian professional wrestler who is currently retired from active competition. Biography *Real name: Michael Jay Arches *Place of birth: Toronto Ontario Canada *Date of birth: 28Jul1979 *Nicknames: "The New Age Psycho", "The Epitome" *The Early Years: Mike Arches began training for a career in professional wrestling in his mid twenties. He did a stint in the Canadian Army, but decided he wanted to follow his dreams of becoming a wrestler. He began training at a local wrestling school in Toronto and after six months, he began wrestling in matches in front of live crowds. He met and married his future wife, Elise, around this time. She was in her freshman year of college and helped design some of his early ring gear. They fell in love and got married right around the time Mike's wrestling teacher told him of a place in the US that he could land a deal working full time. *First Big Break: Mike got offered a job working for the Revolution Wrestling Federation after impressing President Brian Slack during a tryout. He was saddled with the name Mike Angelo from the get go, as he was not expected to amount to much. He was beaten a number of times his first month, but had good showings in all of his matches. Katya Desmidt became aware of him and asked to form an alliance. The two watched each others back for about another month or so. Young up and commer Shawn King then asked the pair to join a new stable of his, Young Breed. Along with King, the group consisted of Fly Freddy and Tyler Hawk. They set out to make a change in the RWF, to give young wrestlers a chance to get over. Angelo was starting to hit his stride, and became more involved in the angles amongst the RWF. *Decent into madness: Young Breed was starting to become less and less about getting the group over, and more and more about getting Shawn King over. Angelo felt as though he was being over looked because of this. He felt as though he needed to make a change, but couldnt afford to do it alone. Brian McKinley came to Mike with a proposition. Take out Shawn King. Angelo broke from the group and became a thorn in the side of YB and King. He ended up winning his first RWF Title, the Pro Title, when he beat eventual long time rival and part time ally, Lance Douglas. He lost grip on his hold of reality and became obsessed with Shawn King. He spent all his time and effort thinking of ways to make King's life hell. Spending countless hours asking himself "wHy?" King and Angelo faced in a Hell in a Cell match for the TV Title, with King beating Angelo for the final time. *B.E.S.T and the Canadian Elite: Angelo began to act more and more like his old self. And his hatred for King turned into a respect for the man. Clint Steel and King offered Angelo a spot in the "Blood, Energy, Sweat, and Tears" stable. A reunion of sorts for the former Young Breed teammates.He captured the TV Title by beating former World Champion Dr.Z and defending the title for next few shows. B.E.S.T disbanded after egos clashed amongst the top, but it had propelled Angelo into the upper midcard of the RWF. He defeated RWF Legend Blade Storm for the North American title, before dropping that belt to Lance Douglas. It wasnt much later that Angelo took intrest in a Rookie by the name of Nick Hart, Elise's brother. They formed a team and began calling themselves the Canadian Elite. Angelo acted as a mentor to his wife's brother, and together they put together a nice run. *Time off and an Unholy Alliance: During the summer of 2001, Angelo took an extended amount of time off to heal up some nagging injuries. Upon his return, he continued to team with CE partner Nick Hart. Elise became his full time manager around this time, and they went on to capture the RWF Tag Team Titles together. He once again alligned himself with King, Debonair, and Hart. This time as part of the newest version of the Unholy Alliance lead by Drake Macon. Together they set out to rid the RWF of the scum that had found its way to the top. Former rival Lance Douglas was also part of the new group. Career Revolution Wrestling Federation 2000-2005 In Wrestling Finishing and Signature Moves *'The HighRoad' (Front Face Russian Legsweep) *'The TireIron 2000' (Rings of Saturn) *'New Age Northern Touch' (Top Rope Body Splash) **Superkick **Canadian Cloverleaf **Running Sitout Powerbomb **Reverse Octohold Entrance Music *"Loose" by Premier 55-Angelo's first theme in the RWF. *"Fucking Hostile Remix" by Pantera-During Angelo's first heel turn. *"Denial" by Sevendust-Angelo's final RWF theme. Championships & Accomplishments *'Revolution Wrestling Federation' **RWF World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **RWF World Tag Team Championship (2x) - 2x w/ Riley Andrews(Nick Hart) as the "Canadian Elite" **RWF North American Championship (1x) **RWF Pro Championship (1x) **RWF Television Championship (1x) **RWF Hardcore-Shoot Championship (1x) **RWF Match of the Year Winner (1x) **Leader of the WIWF Invasion of the RWF Stables *Young Breed w/ Shawn King, Fly Freddy, Tyler Hawk, Katya Desmidt *B.E.S.T (Blood, Energy, Sweat, Tears) w/ Shawn King, The Fly One, Clint Steele, Tyler Hawk *The Unholy Alliance w/ Shawn King, Fred Debonair, Nick Hart(Riley Andrews), Lance Douglas *The WIWF w/ various former members of the RWF *The Dynasty w/ Shawn King, Fred Debonair, Riley Andrews